


10 Categories: Jimmy and Scott

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [26]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Scott Lang, Conversations, Family, Friendship/Love, Gay Jimmy Woo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary





	10 Categories: Jimmy and Scott

**AU**

After Scott’s arrested, he gets a visitor.

“Mr Lang, I’m Agent Jimmy Woo from SHIELD.”

**First Time**

“C’mon, you’ve had dinner with me and Cassie before.”

“We weren’t dating back then.”

**Adventure**

“Dammit, Cassandra Lang, it’s bad enough when your dad does this! Stop crashing my assignments!”

**Smut**

“Was this a one time thing,” Scott asks. “Cause, I’d be up for that dinner.”

**Fluff**

“Is Daddy special to you?”

“Yes, sweetie. So are you.”

“Three dads would be awesome.”

**Angst**

“I’m sorry, Dad. Agent Woo was decimated, too.”

**Hurt/Comfort**

“Even with Woo being FBI and you an ex-con, you’re too good for him, man.”

**Humour**

Despite wanting to take Pet to show-and-tell, Cassie settles for the agent overseeing Scott’s house-arrest.

**Romance**

“Look, Woo, I like you. Now that my house-arrest is over- Could I kiss you?”

**UST**

They both want more, but it ends with a handshake.

“Take it easy.”

“Okay.”


End file.
